The Powers Within
by KailJoy
Summary: A strange girl is found and taken back to capsule corp. Soon, strange things start happening. Its up to the Z warriors to stop a new evil. But can they? Better Summary inside. VidelGohan later on. Discontinued


Summary: A strange girl is saved by Gohan and Videl from two monsters. She gets hurt in the process so they take her back to capsule corp. But strange things start happening. Who is this girl? Who is she running from? Why is she so quiet? What is her real purpose for being on earth? What is she hiding? What is her strange power? All of these questions will eventually be answered. A new evil comes to earth and it is up to the Z warriors to stop it. But what will become of the girl? Tapion will be in later chapers.

* * *

"PLEASE!" a winged girl cried as two men pulled a lady away.

"Shut it, winged wench." one of the said. He turned to her and his purple, alien face was pulled into a sneer, making a scar stand out.

"You brought this on yourself." his twin sneered out. They both laughed and pulled the lady out of the room and closed the door.

"NO!" the girl shouted.

"Your mistake. You shouldn't have attacked." the first one said.

"Your mother chose this." the first one said.

"Ria, please! Don't not make this any harder than it already is!" her mother called as they took her away.

"MOTHER!" she screamed before falling backwards.

* * *

THUD! Ria gasped as she fell out of the tree she had been perched in and landed on the ground.

"Owwwwwww." she moaned as she stood.

"That is the last time that I try to sleep in a tree." she said. This was the fifth time that that had happened to her.

She looked at the sky and saw that it was just before dawn. It was the perfect time to stretch her sore wings. She reached them to the sky before taking off.

_Why do I keep having that dream?_ she thought. She got lost in thought and wasn't paying attention to where she was going.

_CAW, CAW!_ Some crows brought her back to what she was doing. She looked around and saw that she was headed straight at the trees.

"WHOA!" she cried while pulling herself higher.

"I need to stop thinking so hard. Better get walking if I want to get to the city today." she spoke while she flew back to her camp to get her stuff and head to the city.

* * *

"Gohan, I told you to watch where you were going." Videl said as she drifted down to where he had crashed.

"I get that now. And use my code name." he said as he got up.

Both of them were in their Saiyaman and Saiyagirl costumes. They were masked heroes in the city. They had been the protectors since they first came and they had just finished rebuilding the city after the hildegan incident three years ago.

"Lets get going. Isn't your dad supposed to get here soon?" Videl asked as she held her hand out for him.

He took it. "Lets get out of costume." he said as he pulled off his sunglasses and the wrap around his head.

Videl pulled her helmet off as well. "Yeah. We should go soon." she said as she absentmindedly started to float. She heard a gasp from behind them. She spun around and saw a girl staring at her. Videl immediately dropped to the ground. Hard.

Gohan started to laugh. He then turned his attention to the girl. She was wearing loose sunglasses that were falling off her feet and a large backpack. Her clothes were also pretty dirty. "I haven't seen you in town before. Did you just get here?" he asked but she didn't answer.

"WAIT UP, GIRLY!" a scratchy voice called down from the top of the building above them.

Ria's head shot up, searching the skies. Shesoon saw a large man on top of the one building. "You….." she whispered.

Gohan and Videl followed the line of where she was looking and saw him as well.

"Time to go back, girly." he said before jumping off of the building. Both Videl and Gohan flew up and Ria jumped backwards.

"I told you this already. I'M NOT GOING BACK!!!" she shouted. She then ran backwards and into an alleyway.

"Ria, your not getting away from us. You will go back." the brute said. He went to go after her but Gohan stopped him.

"If you want to pick on a girl, you have to deal with me first." he said. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Videl going into the alleyway.

"This shouldn't take too long." the brute said as he ran at Gohan.

Videl quickly looked for the girl. She found her crouched down at the back of the alleyway, against a wall. "Its alright. Gohan won't let him hurt you."

Ria pulled away from her.

"I can get you to the roof." Videl said. Ria looked hopefully up at her. Videl grabbed her arms and pulled her into the air. Soon they landed on the roof. They both looked at the fight that was going on below. Gohan, of course, was winning. They didn't see a large shadow come up behind them.

"Well, well, what do we have 'ere?" a voice said.

Ria gasped and spun around. "You're…..here too?" she squeaked out.

The other brute laughed. "Perfect sound for a rat like you."

Videl stood and jumped in front of her. "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" she screamed.

Ria gasped. "Tyrell, please stop this." she begged the man.

But Tyrell wasn't paying attention to her anymore. "Pathetic." he spit out. He grabbed Videl's arm and lifted her into the air. He flung her behind him, right into a wall.

"Stop it." Ria said. She was kneeling with her arms wrapped around her body. Her arms were slightly bleeding for some reason.

"Too late to plead, girl." Tyrell said as he grabbed for her. Before he knew what was happening, Ria had lashed out and Tyrell now had three bleeding scratches across his face. He bellowed in pain.

"You're the monster." Ria spat out. She was now standing and three claws had grown on her three fingers.

"That foes it. Time for you to learn a lesson." Tyrell said as he grabbed both of her arms and put her over his head, still in the air. He then walked to the edge of the roof.

Ria's eyes widened as she realized that he was going to throw her off the roof. She tried to get her wings out of the backpack but the zipper was stuck. She looked down and saw that Gohan was busy fighting Trey, Tyrell's twin, so he wouldn't be able to catch her.

"Have a nice flight, or shouldn't I say, fall?" Tyrell said as he threw her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she fell off the roof. She soon found that she couldn't breath. Her eyes widened as she saw the ground getting nearer and soon,

_CRUNCH!_ her eyes widened as she hit the ground and as pain spread through out her left wing.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed in pain.

Gohan had heard her scream and turned around just in time to see the girl that he was trying to protect hit the ground. He punched Trey away from him and ran to where she was screaming in pain.

"Tyrell, what did you do?" Trey asked as he looked up at his brother. They both frowned and hit a watch on their wrists. They both disappeared in a flash.

Videl groaned as she walked to the side of the roof and looked down. "What hap…… OH NO!" she exclaimed as she quickly flew down to Gohan's side. "Is she alright?" she quietly asked Gohan.

"No, I'm not." Ria gasped out. "Help me get the backpack off." she asked. Videl and Gohan helped her turn over and they carefully pulled at the zippers. She screamed in pain again. "WAIT! THAT HUR….." she started to say but she passed out.

Videl looked at Gohan. "What should we do? We can't just leave her here." she said.

"Yeah. Quick, get changed over there." Gohan pointed to the alley. "I'll watch the girl."

Videl quickly changed and came back out. Gohan did the same and soon they were both changed and ready to go. Then they found another problem. Where would they take her?

Gohan was the one who came up with the idea that they used. "I'll carry her back to Capsule Corp and you can fly there first to get a room ready."

Videl agreed. "I don't think that I would be able to carry her anyway." she admitted before taking off towards the Brief household.

* * *

Trunks was playing outside with Goten when Videl quickly flew over the gate and landed near them.

"HI VIDEL!" they called.

She looked over at them. "Trunks, where's your mom?" she quickly asked.

"I think that she is inside. Why?" Trunks asked, his young mind wanting info.

Videl ignored the question. "Thanks!" she called before running inside.

Trunks and Goten looked at each other before quickly running after her.

"Bulma! You in here?" Videl called.

Bulma stuck her head around a corner. "What is it Videl?" she asked as she came out.

Videl sighed in relief. "Thank Kami that you are here. We need help."

"Who is we?"

"Me and Gohan. We found a girl being chased by these two ugly aliens and they hurt her."

Bulma looked at her. "How bad?"

Videl thought for a minute. "Well, she was screaming in pain and is now unconscious." she said while remembering what the girl's condition was when she passed out.

Bulma gasped. "I'll get a room and some medical supplies ready. You go wait for….wait a minute. If the girl is unconscious, then how is she getting here?"

Videl smacked her head. "I forgot. Gohan is carrying her. I should go wait for him." Videl pointed out the door while walking away.

Bulma nodded. "I'll be waiting here to show you the way to the room." Bulma quickly ran off to prepare the room.

Videl nodded and went to run out the door but she ended up tripping over Trunks and Goten. "Guys, what are you doing?" she asked. They were about to answer but Videl held her hand up. "Never mind. I got a place to be." she said before running out the door.

The boys said laying there, thinking. They staid there until someone else tripped over them. Unfortunately for them, it was Vegeta.

"Why are you laying on the floor near the door?" he asked. "Never mind. I don't want to know." he put his hand on his head before heading upstairs.

Trunks was the first to speak. "Why are adults so weird?"

"I don't know and I don't want to know." Goten said while standing up. "Lets go play."

Trunks agreed and they ran out the door.

Videl watched for Gohan to come with the girl. She had been standing out there for about ten minutes when she saw Gohan coming. She ran out to meet him. "Bulma got a room ready. Come on." she said.

Gohan nodded and hurried behind Videl into the house. Bulma was waiting for them. "This way. Has she moved at all?" Bulma asked. Gohan shook his head. "Why don't you take the backpack off?"

"She told us to help her with it but when we did, she passed out cold." Videl said.

Bulma hit a button next to one of the doors. "Put her in here."

Gohan quickly carried her in and carefully laid her on the bed. "Now what?" he asked.

Bulma walked over to him. "Now you get out. Girls only." she said as she pushed him out of the room and shut the door. "Now, Videl. Lets try and get this backpack off of her." Bulma said as she picked a scissor up off of the table.

"Alright." Videl said. Bulma carefully cut the straps off and got ready to pull it off. They both tried to lightly pull it off and the girl took a quick breath as her body moved upward in pain. "Not that way. Lets try the zippers." Videl suggested.

Bulma then noticed the zippers. "Yeah, lets…." she started to say but was cut off.

"Where. Am. I?" a strained voice said. They both looked down and saw that the girl was awake.

Bulma smiled at her. "You are at Capsule Corp. Can you tell us your name?" Bulma asked in a motherly voice.

Ria grimaced in pain. "Ria." she managed to get out.

Videl came over so she could see her. "We are going to try to get your bag off, alright?" Videl asked but Ria didn't answer. "This will hurt, I think. That is just off of you fainting earlier."

"I. won't. faint." she gasped out. "I might…scream, but I won't…..faint." she said.

Videl and Bulma each walked to one side of the bed that had been pulled into the middle of the room. "Get ready."

"Wait. On the sides of the bag there are two zippers. Unzip them and then pull it off." Ria told them.

Them did what she said and sure enough, there were two zippers there. They quickly unzipped them while Ria grimaced.

Videl sighed. This was going to be the hard part. "Ready?" she asked and Ria nodded. They pulled it off and Ria pushed up with her wings. She gasped as her injury throbbed when she moved it. The didn't have it off yet. Ria held her breath and pushed up, releasing her wings and stretching out her injury, which was really bad.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as it came out. Videl and Bulma stood on each side as she kept screaming. She should pass out soon from the pain.

* * *

Trunks and Videl had been running around outside when they heard the screaming start. They looked at each other before quickly running inside to find the source.

* * *

Goku and Chi Chi were walking to the Briefs household with Yamcha, Krillen, and Tien when they heard a loud scream coming from on of the rooms.

"What was that?" Krillen asked. Goku shrugged and ran towards the house. Krillen, Yamcha, and Tien followed him, leaving Chi Chi staring after them.

* * *

Vegeta had went upstairs to his and Bulma's room right after he came back from training. Not even bothering to take off his sweaty clothes, he collapsed on the bed and directly fell asleep. He didn't get much sleep though. He got about twenty minutes of sleep before…..

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was screamed in the room next to him. He shot up, which wasn't a good idea because he had been laying close to the side of the bed.

"Whoa!" he cried out as he hit the floor. "What is that woman doing?" he moodily asked before standing and hurrying out of the room.

* * *

Gohan had heard the screams and winced a bit. The girl must be hurt pretty bad.

A door opened next to him and Vegeta stalked out. He directly saw Gohan. "What are they doing in there?" he demanded.

At that moment, everyone who had been coming to the house or near the house came running into the hall, all asking the same question.

"IS SOMEONE HURT?" they all asked. They all started talking at the same time and Gohan couldn't understand what they were saying.

Bulma stuck her head out of the room. "BE QUIET AND GO WAIT DOWNSTAIRS! ALL OF YOU!" she yelled and they immediately shut up and went downstairs.

They were all pretty quiet. Vegeta had walked over to one of the three couches, laid down, and went to sleep again. No one wanted to wake him, so they squeezed together on the couch. They quietly talked together until Videl came down.

She looked at them and jerked her head at the other couch. Gohan mouthed Vegeta and she shook her head. "Just wait till Bulma gets down her until we tell the story." she quietly said as she walked over to Gohan and sat on his lap. He blushed a bit when she sat down.

Soon, Bulma came down and sighed. She also jerked her head toward the empty couch. They all raised their eyebrows. She should know the reason. She sighed and took a deep breath. "VEGETA!!!!" she yelled.

He sat up and glared. "What?" he asked.

Bulma glared hard at him. "Just pay attention." she said. He laid back again. "And that doesn't mean 'go back to sleep', got it?" she threatened.

He sighed. "Alright. I'm listening." he spat out.

Bulma clapped her hands. "Alright. Gohan, Videl, tell us what you know."

Goku interrupted before they could start. "Wait. Bulma, what was that scream earlier?" he asked and everyone agreed. They all wanted to know, even Vegeta.

Bulma sighed. "No one is to go in that room, alright?" she started. They nodded. "Alright. A hurt girl is resting in that room and it was her that screamed when we moved her injury."

"Where did the girl come from?" Trunks asked.

Krillen looked at him. "Well, when a man and a woman…." he started but he was immediately hit by everyone near him.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT HE MEANT!" they all yelled.

Krillen rubbed his head. "Ow." he said.

Videl took over the story then. "We were the ones who found the girl. Me and Gohan, that is."

Gohan nodded. "Yeah. she was being attacked by to really ugly alien people so I attack on while Videl got her to safety, which was the roof."

Videl took over again. "We went up there and went to the edge of the roof to watch Gohan fight. That was when the second one showed up. It attacked me and knocked me unconscious. I didn't know what happened after that, only that when I woke up, she was screaming on the ground."

Gohan sighed. "I don't know what happened either. I was beating the first one when I heard a low loud screamed from the top of the building and the next thing I knew, the girl was screaming as she fell. I would have caught her but the other one attacked me and held me down at that moment. All I could do was watch."

Videl took over again. "We went over to her and she asked us to help her get the backpack that she had been wearing off. We tried and she screamed when we did. I just couldn't tell what had happened that made her yell. We made a plan and I flew here while Gohan carried her. When he got here, we took her upstairs and…."

"And that was when you pushed me out of the room right after I put her on the bed." Gohan interrupted.

Videl hit him in the back of the head. "Let me finish. Bulma and I cut the straps on her bag and that was when she woke up. She told us that her name was Ria. We told her what we were doing and she helped us by getting the bag off. We pulled and that was when we found out something. In the bag, she was hiding a pair of wings. She had pretty much crushed her left wing when she landed. When she stretched it out, the pain came back and she screamed because of its intensity. Then she passed out and I came down here and then Bulma came down here." Videl said. "The end." she said.

Everyone was staring at her and Gohan. Even Vegeta was staring at them.

"So the girl is from another planet?" Trunks asked.

Bulma sighed. He was too interested with other planets and the people from them because of Tapion and the fight two years ago. "Trunks. Please don't bother our guest."

Trunks pouted a bit. "So I can't see her?" he asked.

Bulma laughed a bit. "You can see her but not until she wakes up. Now, are we here to talk or are all of you here to eat?" she jokingly asked and everyone cheered.

They all ate and talked until about ten at night when Goku and Chi Chi left. The others were just staying at Capsule Corp.

Videl waved to Gohan as she walked away from the house. Goten jumped on him, surprising and making him lose his balance. "GOTEN! I thought that you were going with Mom and Dad." Gohan said once he caught his balance.

"Yeah but I wanted to sleep over here and Dad said it was okay. So did Miss Bulma." Goten happily said. "Trunks and I want to be here when Ria wakes up."

"Fine. Are you sleeping in Trunk's room with him?" Gohan asked even though he knew the answer.

Goten pouted a bit. "I wanted to sleep in your room." he sadly said.

Gohan sighed. Goten wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Alright." he said.

"YEA!" Goten happily called as he jumped on his brother. His cheering was soon replaced with a yawn.

Gohan smiled at his brother. "Time for you to go to sleep."

Goten sleepily looked at his older brother. "But I'm not tired." he protested. "I want to…" he started to say but a yawn interrupted it.

Gohan laughed a bit. "Sorry, but it is time for bed. I was going to go to bed soon anyway." Gohan admitted. He didn't get much sleep because of his classes and his Saiyaman job. He was a little tired anyway. "I'll take you to my room and then I'll be right back, alright?"

Goten tiredly nodded.

Gohan picked him up and walked down the hall. Goten was asleep before they even got there. Gohan carefully laid him on the bed and started to pull off his shoes. Soon, Gohan had him under the covers.

"You're a good big brother to him, you know." Bulma said from the door way.

Gohan jumped a bit. He hadn't heard her coming. "How long where you there?" he whispered to Bulma.

She just smiled and motioned him outside of the room. She pulled him to the stairs. "I need you to help me."

Gohan shrugged. "Sure. What with?" he said to her.

She quickly and quietly went down the stairs with Gohan following. "I need you to lift that couch." she pointed to the one that Vegeta had been on earlier.

"Why?" he asked.

She glared at him. "I dropped a bracelet under it and I can't reach it and you are the only one that is still awake to help me."

Gohan shrugged. He knew that that wasn't the real reason but he didn't ask. He walked over and crouched down behind the couch. He put his hands under it and easily lifter. When he did, he heard a 'thump' and a 'Oof' followed by some groaning that he recognized. He put the couch down and looked over the side. There, on the ground, was a sleepy but awake Vegeta. This meant trouble.

Bulma laughed a bit when she saw his stricken face. "Thanks Gohan, I can take it from here." Bulma pushed him towards the stairs, giving him a look that meant 'Go before he realizes that you were here'.

He sighed and walked back into his room where his little brother was sleeping. He glanced tiredly at his desk and saw the report that was due on Monday sitting there. He groaned a bit before sitting down and starting on it some more.

* * *

Vegeta groaned as he rubbed his eyes a bit, trying to find out who had woken him up. He looked around and saw Bulma standing over him.

"Come on." she said while grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet.

"Why did you wake me?" he groaned out as he realized that he was going up the stairs. He had used too much energy and his brain was a bit clouded.

Bulma sighed. He must really be out of it. "Because the last time you fell asleep on the couch, you got mad the next morning because you were stiff." she reminded him. She pulled him into their room and guided him to the bed. She pulled the covers back and pushed him onto the bed. As soon as he hit the bed, he was fast asleep because his body was trying to recharge and get his energy back.

"Night." she said to him. She then walked down the hall towards Gohan's room. When she got there, the door was already open. She looked inside and saw Gohan fast asleep with his head on his desk. She carefully pulled the papers he was laying on out from under his head. She then went and pulled out and extra blanket and put it over him. She then tucked in Goten.

"Mom." Goten whispered in his sleep.

Bulma smiled at him. She then went and tucked Trunks in before checking on their guest. Ria hadn't moved at all but her wings occasionally twitched a bit. Bulma pulled the blanket up as far as she could before walking to the door.

"Mom." Ria also said but there was more to what she said. "Come back. Please." she said while moving around a bit.

Bulma closed the door and walked into her room next door. Vegeta had moved a bit and his face was facing where Bulma normally laid down. She smiled and crawled into bed next to him. She laid her head down on his shoulder and he shifted a bit. His one arm moved and he unconsciously wrapped his arm around her. She sighed before falling asleep next to the man that she loved.

* * *

Tyrell and Trey quickly walked into the bridge. They had to report to the boss and they really didn't want to.

"You first."

"You first."

"You first." had been going on for about half an hour.

The guard behind them groaned. He was getting tired of this. "JUST GO IN!!!" he screamed at them.

They both jumped and fell through the door, landing in a heap by the floor.

"It took you long enough." a man at the head of the ship said as he walked toward them. He grabbed their collars and pulled them up. "Tell me where she is."


End file.
